Jaque mate
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: Como en el transcurso de un juego, las cartas en mano, las fichas sobre la mesa y el cerebro como única herramienta. La tensión y el misterio se entremezclan en el primer encuentro entre Mello y Halle Lidner. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? [MelloxHalle]


_Vale, sí, lo sé. ¿Y mis otros fics? Soy la primera que me quejo de mí misma, pero tenía antojo MelloxHalle sobretodo después de haber terminado el manga de Death Note. De todas formas gracias a todos los que lo vais a leer por darme la oportunidad, tanto si seguís otros de mis fics como si es el primero de los míos por el que os pasáis ._

_**ADVERTENCIAS**: Spoiler tomo 9._

_**CONTEXTO:** Me he basado en que en varias frases de la conversación en el lavabo entre Mello y Halle en la que Halle afima manetener contacto desde antes de que Near alarmase a su equipo de esa posibilidad, y además añade que antes la amenazaba con el cuaderno (así que sucedió cuando Mello aún lo tenía). Aún así seguramente varias cosas no cuadren con el canon. Si es así, hacédmelo saber y lo arreglaré encantada._

* * *

**Jaque mate**

"No pienso rendirme"

La oscuridad absoluta reinaba en el ambiente con un único resquicio, una linea de luz dibujada sobre el pasillo de un refulgiente gris metalizado. Pequeño, angosto. Claustrofóbico. Los tacones de Halle repiqueteaban sobre él al compas de su respiración inquieta aunque silenciosa. Una figura se escondía entre las sombras y por mucho que avanzara no conseguía dejarla atrás.

Halle aceleró sus pasos a medida que el lugar se le antojaba más y más estrecho. El resplandor que emanaban el techo y las paredes se contraída y dilataba a intervalos, nublando su consciencia, confundiendo su mente. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus piernas corrían a gran velocidad.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"

No podía ser. No a ella, no entonces. ¿Podría Halle Lidner, inquebrantable frialdad personificada, volver a alzar el rostro con la misma seguridad de siempre¿Después de aquello?

Insultante.

Él, un crío;un jodido crío, la desafiaba y ponía en duda sus capacidades. Su puesto en la SPK, su relación con Near a quien admiró desde el primer momento y el buen ambiente de trabajo que había conseguido labrarse con perseverancia: todo aquello amenazado por la voluntad de un adolescente insolente.

En un instante de descuido que le valió más de una madición, Halle trastabillo y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Con las manos apoyadas en el frío pavimento, el pelo lacio alborotado sobre su cara, escondiendo tras él una expresión frustrada, sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo izquierdo; pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo. Oyo pisadas tras ella; se movian con gracia y sin prisa, permitiéndose el lujo de observarla con suficiencia, aunque no pudiera apreciarlo desde su posición. Ni quisiera.

Mello se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su espalda y el silencio se tornó tenso y sepulcral. La calma que precede una tormenta.

El ruido de un envoltorio al ser rasgado resonó por todo el conducto y culminó con el mordisco de su dueño a la tableta de chocolate que ahora deboraba con avidez. Se permitió un descanso y emitió una risa corta a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en señal de arrogancia. Halle no pudo soportar aquello por más tiempo y se levantó con toda la elegancia de la que pudo hacer gala habiéndose roto el tacón de uno de sus zapatos. Clavó sus pétreos ojos en los del joven, mostrándole a traves de ellos la madurez que sólo una persona adulta y realizada posee. Mello aguantó la mirada, divertido, mientras enfundaba con firmeza y decisión una pistola. Fue al observar la nitidez de aquellos iris tan oscuros e irremediablemente llenos de emociones mal contenidas cuando Halle comprendió, finalmente, que no sería capaz de apretar el gatillo. Y no importaba cuánta picardía destilara su sonrisa.

Una idea surcó su mente en un instante. Alzó los brazos hacia arriba a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza, de forma que resultaba imposible adivinar su expresión. Mello se mofó y alzó una ceja ironizando su desconcierto, pero pronto advirtió los espasmos del cuerpo de Halle y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y que la mano le temblara. Aún con los brazos extendidos, Halle lo miró de reojo y Mello se sintió ridiculizado. Se reía, se reía de él.

-Ya vale, Mello- enunció con burla- me rindo, tú ganas.

Pero no sonaba convincente.

-¿Te crees graciosa, Halle?- pronunció él, despectivo- casi pensé que me tenías miedo.

-Lidner para ti- corto Halle- no fue miedo. Sólo...- desvió la vista hacia un lado, fingidamente pensativa, para volver a clavarla en la de él-... intentaba ser precavida.

-Ya.

No hubo respuesta, tan sólo una inquietante tensión esparciéndose a cada segundo de silencio. Tal vez debía alejarlo de ella, pensaba Halle, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Quizás no.

"No"- recapacitó.

Near debía saberlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió una despreocupada Halle, al haberse decidido. Mello apretó con más fuerza su arma tras el cambio de actitud.

-¿Ahora te apetece colaborar conmigo o es simple curiosidad?

-Ambas cosas- expuso la mujer, impasible. No así Mello.

Era una mujer más. Inteligente, tal vez atractiva, pero nada a lo que no se hubiera enfrentado anteriormente. Entonces ¿por qué lo inquietaba tanto?, se preguntó el chico mientras analizaba, inquistivo, aquel deje de implacable valor en su rostro de facciones marcadas. Halle parpadeó una vez más a la espera de nuevos acontecimientos mientras la ira de Mello iba en aumento. Una ira que casi le hizo olvidar la razón inicial de sus actos. Su dignidad estaba en juego y bajo ningún concepto se dejaría ganar.

Halle chasqueó la lengua y se permitió el lujo de incitar a su oponente:

-Sinceramente-confesó- pensé que darías más de sí. Tenía mejor concepto de ti- hizo una pausa durante la cual Mello contuvo el aliento-... tal vez estás sobrevalorado.

Aquella suposición impactó contra el impulsivo Mello y lo abalanzó unos pasos hacia Halle, la pistola rozando la sien de la mujer aprisionada contra la pared por el otro brazo de chico.

-Retira eso- susurró en su oído, arrastrando las palabras.

Aunque exteriormente trató de ocultarlo por su propia seguridad, interiormente, Halle estaba pletórica.

Punto de partida.

Entreabió los labios con la intención de articular una respuesta y el cuerpo de Mello se irguió a la espera de ésta, sus ojos más abiertos de la cuenta, rojizos, espectantes; incluso podía apreciar en ellos las venas surcando la córnea. La nariz achatada, fruncida con altivez, sonrisa sardónica ; rostro vivaz sobre las ropas oscuras. Tan psicópata, tan vengativo. Tan opuesto a Near.

-¿Y bien...?

Su puño se cerró, pero no la dejó escapar. Acercó la pistola a su cuello y Halle perdió el equilibrio que tanto le había costado maneter a causa del tacón roto. Mello se deslizó con ella hasta caer de cuclillas, Halle de rodillas frente a él. Temeroso de que escapara, la agarró del pelo y reclinó violentamente su nuca contra la pared. Halle respiró entrecortada.

-Te estás pasando- consiguió pronunciar a pesar de su posición.

-Sí.

Sorprendentemente, Mello la soltó y dio media vuelta para sentarse a su lado, sacar de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate y empezar a comer como si ella no estuviera presente; y Halle se dio cuenta de que Mello, por encima de todo, era un chico obligado a madurar antes de tiempo con claros indicios de apenas haber superado la adolescencia. Sus ropas se estrechaban en un cuerpo largo, seco, el de un joven que recientemente ha pegado el estirón. La cara pecosa, no del todo bonita aunque si agradable, le recordó levemente a sí misma a su edad. Una chica con un afán de superación no siempre comprendido. Mello la miró, incomodado.

-¿Qué miras?- le reprochó, desdeñoso.

Era divertido. Loco y apasionado; completamente divertido. Se había entretenido provocándolo y no iba a privarse de aquello tras haberlo probado una vez.

-Nada-mintió- me preguntaba por qué un niño como tú puede optar a cargos tan elevados. Después de todo, tienes tu propia organización.

Mello sonrió con sorna.

-Resulta irónico que justamente tú te lo cuestiones- Mello se arqueó las cejas mientras inquietaba a Halle con la mirada- Trabajas para Near.

Y aquella era justo la respuesta que Halle esperaba.

-Near es un genio- contestó con obviedad- no te compares con él.

Halle imaginó una reacción inmediata: su voz elevandose en gritos argumentando desacuerdo, el rostro contraído, tal vez un empujón, otro aprisionamiento o la pistola apuntándola de nuevo con mayor determinación.

Nada de eso ocurrió.

Mello se llevó en un mordisco tres onzas de chocolate a la boca y se lamió los labios. Su mirada fue sagaz.

-Respeto, Lidner- repuso tras flexionar una pierna- como habrás deducido, sólo quiero que me facilites información.

El cambio de tema fue repentino. A Mello le costaba mantener la compostura en lo que a su rivalidad con Near se refería. De no evitarlo, habría sido su punto débil en la conversación.

-Supongo que no tengo elección.

-Ciertamente-acotó Mello.

No fue resignación, sino puro sentido común. Mello poseía el cuaderno, y sin dudarlo la amenazaría con ello. No olvidaba que él también guardaba más de un as en la manga. En esos momentos, la idea de trabajar para ambos bandos no le pareció del todo incorrecta. La honestidad, su propio empleo, la confianza de Near... se le antojaron cuestiones secundarias y pronto comprendió las múltiples ventajas que le ofrecía aquel pacto repentino.

Había infravalorado a Mello. Tal vez no fuera frío y calculador como Near, pero sí capaz de resolver enigmas complejos y enfrentarse a situaciones imposibles con una sagacidad y fuerza de carácter envidiables. Y para qué engañarse, su forma de ser no tenía mucho que envidiarle a la apatía de su jefe actual. Porque un cambio de expresión de vez en cuando tampoco mataba a nadie.

-Veo que has reconsiderado tus opciones- Mello leyó sus pensamientos, y añadió- uno no puede dejarse llevar por los juicios premeditados.

Por esa razón no se rebotó cuando Halle le reprochó la superioridad de Near. Ahora lo entendía.

Como en el transcurso de un juego, las cartas en mano, las fichas sobre la mesa y el cerebro como única herramienta, su encuentro se fue desarrollando, lenta pero intensamente. Y al igual que en las partidas más emocionantes, tras varios aciertos que la colocaron en la cima, su torre se desmoronó en un ágil movimiento de su adversario, quien además le mostraba los beneficios que suponía su derrota. El arte de Near en el campo de Mello.

El juego había terminado.

Halle se puso en pie y alisó los pliegues de su falda a la par que Mello la observaba desde la esquina en la que se había acomodado.

-Empieza a oscurecer- expresó Lidner, intentando despedirse- no debo preocuparme por tus capacidades de establecer contacto conmigo, supongo.

-En absoluto- afirmó el chico mientras la escrutaba.

Halle no había sido un rival fácil y mucho se temía que, de no ser por ingenio, se hubiera largado con alguna astuta artimaña; y Mello se regocijó en el hecho de haberla alistado finalmente en su bando. No obstante, su fidelidad podía verse interferida por otros factores: el desarroyo desfavorable de los acontecimientos, los avances de Near o su propia muerte. La había observado con minucia, casi espiado, incansable, por los más recónditos lugares en los que se movía. Y ahora podía controlarla, manipularla. Un gran logro.

Sin embargo aquel último punto no acababa de cuadrarle. Necesitaba otro tipo de vínculo, algo que llegara más allá de la mera intimidación. Debía hacer de ella una aliada con la que poder contar en todo momento, aunque no coincidieran en algunos puntos. Crear lazos.

Tras meditarlo, Mello se decidió.

Se levantó cuan largo era y aceleró sus movimientos en linea recta. Unos pasos hacia el frente hasta topar con la espalda de Halle, un instante de silencio en el que logró autoconvencerse, dos segundos para aventurarse a rozar su hombro y unas centésimas para voltearla, pronunciar su nombre y besarla con vehemencia contra la pared.

Manos entrelazadas se fundieron en la semipenumbra. Los labios de Mello acechando los de Halle, imponentes, incluso agresivos. Lenguas que batallaban con fiereza en una lucha por el dominio al compás de su respiración jadeante. Halle profundizó el beso, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Pues Mello despertó su instinto desde el primer momento. La mantuvo alerta, ansiosa por saber, curiosa por descubrir los misterios que abarcaba; y no descartó aquella oportunidad.

Aprisionada por los brazos pálidos y finos, algo afeminados, Halle saboreó el dulzor adictivo del chocolate que en la calidez de su aliento se transmitía al suyo y deseó, ansió, anheló exhalar hasta el más leve suspiro. Sólo entonces comprendió la trascendencia de aquel acto:

Mello creaba dependencia.

Como una droga, Halle percibió su esencia adheriéndose a su cuerpo mientras lo tocaba, el ardor de su boca inyectándose en cada poro de su piel, su sabor amargo y dulce emplazándose en un rincón permanente de su memoria.

Y supo con certeza que estaban unidos de por vida.

* * *

_Bueno, terminado._

_De verdad, esta pareja me apasiona. Desde que los vi juntos percibí entre ellos una unión especial, noté que se compaginaban a la perfección, me gustaron. Lástima que poca gente escriba sobre ellos; los fics en castellano son muy escasos._

_Así que desde aquí hago un llamamiento a todos los escritores de fics a los que les gusta la pareja para ponerse manos a la obra en la creación de historias MelloxHalle. ¡Patrulla MelloHalle al rescate! xD_

_Ehm... mejor olvidad esto último._

_Bien, para cualquier cosa, agradezo mil un review. De todas las formas y colores, mientras no sean insultos._

_Hasta pronto._

_Angelia._


End file.
